nationss_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
United States The U.S. is a country of 50 states covering a vast swath of North America, with Alaska in the northwest and Hawaii extending the nation’s presence into the Pacific Ocean. Major Atlantic Coast cities are New York, a global finance and culture center, and capital Washington, DC. Midwestern metropolis Chicago is known for influential architecture and on the west coast, Los Angeles' Hollywood is famed for filmmaking. Bordering Countries * Canada * Mexico * Cuba States and Territories States # Alabama # Alaska (soon to be a country) # Arizona # Arkansas # California (soon to be a country) # Colorado # Connecticut # Delaware # Florida # Georgia # Hawaii # Idaho # Illinois # Indiana # IOWA # Kansas # Kentucky # Louisiana # Maine # Maryland # Massachusetts # Michigan # Minnesota # Mississippi # Missouri # Montana # Nebraska # Nevada # New Hampshire # New Jersey # New Mexico # New York # North Carolina # North Dakota # Ohio # Oklahoma # Oregon # Pennslyvania # Rhode Island # South Carolina # South Dakota # Tennessee # Texas (soon to be a country) # Utah # Vermont # Virginia # Washington # West Virginia # Wisconsin # Wyoming Territories # American Samoa # Guam # Northern Mariana Islands # Puerto Rico (soon to be a state) # U.S Virgin Islands Presidents There were all the President of the United States # George Washington 1789 - 1797 # John Adams 1791 - 1801 # Thomas Jefferson 1801 - 1809 # James Madison 1809 - 1817 # James Monroe 1817 - 1825 # John Quincy Adams 1825 - 1829 # Andrew Jackson 1829 - 1837 # Martin Van Buren 1837 - 1841 # William Henry Harrison 1841 - 1841 # John Tyler 1841 - 1845 # James K. Polk 1845 - 1849 # Zachary Taylor 1849 - 1850 # Millard Fillmore 1850 - 1853 # Franklin Pierce 1853 - 1857 # James Buchanan 1857 - 1861 # Abraham Lincoln 1861 - 1865 # Andrew Johnson 1865 - 1869 # Ulysses S. Grant 1869 - 1877 # Rutherford Hayes 1877 - 1881 # James A. Garfield 1881 - 1881 # Chester A. Arthur 1881 - 1885 # Grover Cleveland 1885 - 1889 # Benjamin Harrison 1889 - 1893 # Grover Cleveland 1893 - 1897 # William McKinley 1897 - 1901 # Theodore Roosevelt 1901 - 1909 # William Howard Taft 1909 - 1913 # Woodrow Wilson 1913 - 1921 # Warren G. Harding 1921 - 1923 # Calvin Coolidge 1923 - 1929 # Herbert Hoover 1929 - 1933 # Franklin D. Roosevelt 1933 - 1945 # Harry S. Truman 1945 - 1953 # Dwight D. Eisenhower 1953 - 1961 # John F. Kennedy 1961 - 1963 # Lyndon B. Johnson 1963 - 1969 # Richard Nixon 1969 - 1974 # Gerald Ford 1974 - 1977 # Jimmy Carter 1977 - 1981 # Ronald Reagan 1981 - 1989 # George H. W. Bush 1989 - 1993 # Bill Clinton 1993 - 2001 # George W. Bush 2001 - 2009 # Barack Obama 2009 - 2017 # Donald Trump 2017 - Trivia * United States is the strongest country in the world * United States is both Hot in some states and Cold in some states * American State of Florida got jam packed with Snow in 2018 Category:Arctic Ocean Coast Category:Pacific Coast Category:Atlantic Coast Category:States Category:Territories Category:Power of VETO Category:Countries with Islands Category:NATO Category:North American Countries